Vermiverous
About the Character (OOC) Vermiverous is charming yet deadly, cunning but brutal. He's a Dreadlord in the service of The Legion. Edge is killing you right now am I right? The fact is I plan on making this a progressive character meaning he'll change and adapt over time. I think in doing this, not only will it make for a much more enjoyable RP scenario, but also more enjoyable to RP as him. But why RP a Dreadlord? You may wonder, aren't they OP and often done terribly by some? Well, yes. They are Powerful Demons and yes they are sometimes done terribly. But unlike some, I know my lore and I know a Dreadlords limitations. You won't see me walk through a town with a "Fel aura" and you sure as hell won't see his Demon form. I play the character, who to some might be seen as Op, as I want to try and achive the best possible Burning Legion experience. What are my Intentions? My intentions, as stated above, is to give a realistic Burning Legion experience to players wishing to Join the guild. The idea of a powerful character being within a high position within the Legion isn't at all alien or never seen before. That being said, I have no intentions of destroying players or "Insta-Killing" anyone. I try my best to make sure anyone I emote fight with is on the same power level as myself. Wether that be Vermiverous against one guy or a group. Personality Unlike the original Eredar, Nathrezim are evil beyond reasoning. Sargeras himself claimed they were one of the most sinister races he had ever seen. The ability to cause pain and suffering through self doubt and manipulation. Vermiverous' skin is pale like a corpse, his honour is unexisting. Staying with his masters only because of self-personal gain. His head resembles a humanoid. Clean of all facial hair with two demonic horns sticking out of his thick skin. Like the other Nathrezim (As Well as many other Demons) Vermiverous walks upon hooves. Two vamparic teeth and massive claws are often what define him. Vermiverous rarely fights hand to hand. He'd rather fight from within. Twisting the minds of his enemies to fight each other. He's a skilled warlock and there's been unconfirmed cases of Vermiverous raising the dead. While not massively devoted to Malek'Ishdin, It's for his best interest to stick with him in order to gain larger amounts of power. Backstory The Book of Agony During the Burning Crusade, Vermiverous heard whispers of a strange book of untold knowledge. But a lowly warlock then, the idea of gaining more power was more than enough for him to betray his allies when he got the chance. His Commander, Xro'Long (another Dreadlord), Was totally devoted to the Legion. It wouldn't be easy to simply fool this powerful Nathrezim into walking into a trap. During the campaign on Outlands, The champions of Azeroth attacked Xo'Long's encampment. During the attack, Xo'Long wa wounded. Pleading for Vermiverous to save him from returning to the Twisting Nether. Vermiverous simply cackled. This was the opportunity he was looking for, it wasn't technically breaking the Nathrezim's code of not killing one another, either. Vermiverous ripped the commanders chestplate off his chest and proclaimmed that he was tasked to lead the remaining forces of Xo'Long. With a small force of Demons, Vermiverous began by abandoning the encampment, in doing so, betraying the Legions commands in order to search the Universe for his Book. After what seemed Like months of searching, Vermiverous tracked it down to the planet Mythageddon. The book was in the hands of an Archmage and a Paladin, looking to destroy the book and all of its unholy secrets. Outraged, Vermiverous commanded his forces to attack the pair. Together, the brought down Demon after Demon while Vermiverous crept in the shadows. The demon onslaught backed the two into a corner, with the Archmage putting up a powerful Arcane Barrier, Blocking the demons from getting to them while the paladin began to destroy the book, this is when Vermiverous made his move. Impaling the Paladin with his blade-like claws and dropping him to the floor. after seeing this, the Archmage let out a yell of grief, lowering the barrier, being slaughtered by Demons. Vermiverous consumed the Book dry of all the knowledge it held but with such a brutal loss to his forces. Rejoining The Legion With the book now in his grasp, Vermiverous and the last of his depleted forces were alone. Wandering the universe for more magical abilities in order to boost his already amazing magical knowledge. This is when he was contacted by Malek'Ishdin who gave him the opportunity to join his Legion and in return he'd aid him in with more supplies and magical potential. Vermiverous quickly accepted such an offer and became one of Malek'Ishdin's Officers, even if he is more treacherous than the others. Still, unless of dire circumstances, Vermiverous isn't going to be leaving his position anytime soon. Combat Vermiverous isn't one for close combat. Or any combat for that matter, He'd rather lie and wait for his enemy to become weakend before engaging in any form of violence with them. Cowardly but effective. That isn't to say Vermiverous is at all weak however, he posses strong magical capabilities which will be listed below. Noteable abilities * Fel Flame In most cases, Vermiverous is shrouded with a thin layer of fel flame. If not only for looks, it shows his untrust for his allies and foe alike. A simple illusion spell that any mage could see straight through. * Dark Teleportation Vermiverous can summon a swarm of bats to teleport a short distance in order to gain the upper hand. * Hellfire Vermiverous forces the landscape to explode with Fel flame. This ability is rarely used as his damages both enemy and Vermiverous alike.